


Locos por Tatsu

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bad Fic, F/M, M/M, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi era un hombre especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locos por Tatsu

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es muy, pero muy malo. Lo traigo, porque ya lo escribí en su momento y no voy a renegar de él en el presente. Me hago cargo del esperpento.

Tatsumi tenía algo, un “no sé qué”. Tatsumi era un hombre especial. Era un hombre y con todas las letras. Con esa sexy pelada a lo Vin Diesel que conquistaba a todas las mujeres, con esos ojos penetrantes y ese cuerpo grande y ostentoso, todos y todas caían a sus pies. Pero Tatsumi tenía algo más. Algo que realmente llamaba la atención de todos. Y no era ni su pelada erótica, ni sus ojos penetrantes, ni su cuerpo de adonis griego. Tatsumi en pocas palabras la tenía grande...

Sí, señoras y señores, esa era la verdad de la milanesa: Tatsumi la tenía por metros y no por centímetros. Exagerando, claro. 

Era más que obvio que al saber esta verdad más de uno y una posase los ojos –ambos dos- en el Sr. Tokumaru Tatsumi. Pero había cinco hombres en su vida que realmente estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por una noche alocada de sexo con él. Sí, ya sabemos de quienes hablamos, ¿o hace falta que pase lista o tome asistencia? 

El primero en apurar los trámites, el primero en darse cuenta de que Tatsumi era un verdadero premio, fue Ikki quien no soportó mas la agonía de no ser correspondido y una mañana, bien temprano, se apareció en el cuarto de nuestro querido pelado. 

—¿Se-Señorito Ikki? —preguntó Tatsumi, asombrado, frente a sus ojos -si mal no veía- era el Phoenix. ¡Por todos los Dioses! Seguro que estaba allí para vengarse por todas las que había hecho, pero no, contrario a lo que pensó el pelado había ido por algo distinto.  
—Tatsumi. No soporto más esta agonía —vociferó con voz barata de telenovela  
—Señorito Ikki ¿No cree que es hora de olvidar el pasado? —propuso Tokumaru con una risa nerviosa, si Ikki se enojaba ¡Dios! El infierno que le esperaba—Yo era muy joven, no sabía lo que hacía. Nunca quise tratarlos mal... —por poco quiebra en llanto, especialmente cuando el Phoenix empezó a acercarse con paso lento y decisión en la mirada.  
—Necesito que me tomes —bajó la vista apenado por ese loco deseo de sentirse solo de Tatsumi y su pelada erótica—¡Quiero que me hagas uke! —levantó la mirada y exclamó con determinación—Solo quiero que tú me hagas Uke.  
No fuera a ser cosa que pensara que era algo que andaba pidiendo por ahí.  
—¡Señorito! —exclamó Tatsumi mas que asombrado, Ikki estaba muy “out of” caracterizado. Se tapó con las sabanas hasta la nariz.  
—Sí, Tatsumi. Aún recuerdo esa época. ¿Sabes? No consigo una erección si mis amantes no me flagelan. Descubrí que para sublimar tu ausencia y mantener vivo tu recuerdo necesito latigazos en todo mi cuerpo.

Luego de decir eso, Ikki comenzó a gatear en la cama para llegar a su presa. Sin embargo una poderosa voz femenina se escucho en toda la Mansión: 

-—¡¡¡Ikki!!! ¡¡Más te vale que no estés en el cuarto de Tatsumi!

El aludido escapo rápidamente del cuarto cuando escuchó la voz de su diosa, dejando a un pelado entre asustado y... ¡Madre mía!  
—Y le dije que lo dejara en paz —se quejó la mujer cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta, levantando el ruedo del vestido subió uno a uno los escalones (no, si iba a subirlos de cinco en cinco), frente a la puerta de Tatsumi, golpeó (la puerta, queda claro). 

Cuando Tokumaru le dio el permiso, Saori ingresó con semblante preocupado e inmediatamente investigó: 

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tatsumi? ¿Te hizo algo?  
—N-no sé, señorita —respondió aún tapado hasta la nariz y temblando de pavor.  
—Si vuelve a molestarte me avisas, ¿sí? —Combinó la niña con una cálida sonrisa.  
—Sí —afirmó con seguridad. ¡Qué día le esperaba! Aparentemente en una suerte, o mala suerte, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para dar ese paso con Tatsumi. 

Un efecto dominó, cuando el resto se enteró del avance del Phoenix comprendieron que debían tomar cartas en el asunto o si no perderían a ese pelado sexy. 

…

Shiryu optó por algo más romántico, supo que Tatsumi era alguien difícil y que debía actuar con rapidez. Con decisión, pero sin avasallarlo. Ikki había sido directo y le fue muy mal, así que preparó todo para una declaración sincera de amor. Y mientras Tatsumi, con los broches prendidos de su camisa, colgaba la ropa bajo el fuerte sol de verano, el Dragón salió al balcón cual Julieta en busca de su Romeo, aclarándose la voz comenzó a recitar como el Gallo Claudio: 

_¡Oh Tatsumi, Tatsumi!_  
¿Cómo explicar lo que siento en mi corazón?  
Quisiera que conozcas la furia del dragón,  
Quisiera ser tu jabón  
Y con pasión  
Recorrer tu pelada  
Aunque sea una acción desesperada.  
Corazón de arroz  
Todo lo que tengo es para vos.  
Necesito decirlo:  
Es tuyo mi culo... 

El pelilargo siguió con su romántico discurso, mientras Tatsumi con una prenda en su mano se quedó con los ojos y la boca abierta de donde un broche cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Aquello era demasiado viniendo de alguien tan correcto como lo era el dragón, por suerte Shiryu tuvo que salir corriendo al ver que a sus espaldas estaba la diosa a quien supuestamente obedecía. 

Aunque le costó seguir con sus labores, suspiró y siguió colgando la ropa, mientras veía a lo lejos al pelilargo correr hacia él como alma que lleva al diablo, seguido detrás por una muchacha de cabello morado que le gritaba furiosa (tan tranquila que parecía ser Saori). Cuando el Dragón llegó a destino, le estampo un besó en la boca a Tatsumi y a la vez que seguía con su correría. Se alejó gritándole: 

—¡Aunque prohíban nuestro amor, no dejare de sentir lo que siento por ti! 

Y no, no quería saber lo que sentía por él. Ahora sí, Tokumaru no podría seguir con sus quehaceres, aquello había sido demasiado para su pobre y confundida mente. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Cuando Saori llego frente a Tatsumi, tomando aire se le preguntó de nuevo. 

—¿Estás bien, Tatsumi?  
—Supongo que sí —respondió con duda.  
—¡Cuándo te agarre Shiryu! —exclamó la mujer y siguió corriendo hacia donde Shiryu había huido de la furia de su Diosa. 

Tatsumi dejó las ropas a medio colgar y se metió por la puerta trasera de la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y una de esas pastillitas que le hacían tan bien en momentos como ese. Una, dos, tres... Diez estarían bien, sin embargo necesitó tomar otra cuando vio unos brazos enlazando su cintura y una sensual voz con acento ruso (un ruso hablando japonés es siempre algo digno de oír): 

—Oh, Tatsumi. No tienes una idea de cómo me pones. Me masturbo pensando en ti todas las noches. Y ya no lo soporto mas...  
—¡Se-Señorito Hyoga! —exclamo cuando sintió una mano en la entrepierna.  
—¡Oh! ¡Qué pedazo de anaconda! —sentenció el Cisne, feliz de poder comprobar la verdad—Quiero que me hagas gritar de placer —susurro en el rostro de Tatsumi de manera muy gestual (tan inexpresivo que parecía ser) y sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado al otro —¡Ya mismo!  
—¡¡¡Hyoga!!! —exclamó una voz femenina (y no era Shun)—¡Ay, qué día! ¡Por mi padre!  
—No, Saori. No te interpondrás entre nosotros y nuestro eterno amor —dijo el rubio con fiereza en la mirada y cubriendo el cuerpo de su hombre con los brazos, para protegerlo de cualquier adversidad—Yo le prometí a mi madre que iba a encontrar la felicidad, y ahora que la encontré no la dejaré ir.  
—¡¿Nosotros?! ¡¿Eterno amor?! —exclamó Tokumaru entre aturdido y asqueado, tanteando con la mano el frasco con pastilla. Una, dos, tres... Quizás diez pastillas eran mejor.  
—¡Quita tus manos de ahí! —una nueva correría empezó cuando Hyoga vio que su Señora iba en serio, Saori comprendió que necesitaría de su báculo para darle una lección a esos acalorados chicos. 

… 

Tatsumi necesitaba un buen baño de agua fría para que despertara un poco sus dormidas ideas, grave error con esos chicos dando vueltas por ahí. Aun no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando allí, no pudo comprender el poder que ejerció su pelada erótica en todos los inquilinos de esa Mansión. Uno en particular decidió ser más osado, confesar sus fantasías más secretas al hombre que amaba y deseaba, por eso Shun sin ninguna culpa se metió al baño donde Tokumaru descansaba en la bañera cubierto de espuma y con los ojos cerrados. Tuvo que abrirlos de golpe cuando sintió una mano recorrer su humedecido pecho. 

—¡Qué hombre!  
—¡¡SEÑORITO SHUN!! —gritó, preso del pánico. Eso sí que era una sentencia de muerte, pues si el Phoenix llegaba a enterarse (¿de qué?) podía declararse muerto.  
—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo especial en los ojos, comprendiendo los temores de su hombre aclaró—: Acabo de dormir a Ikki. Y no precisamente con pastillas. —Era cierto, con una sartén por la cabeza y luego atándolo con sus propias cadenas a la cama, se cercioró de que su hermano mayor no interfiriera en su amor prohibido.  
—Señorito Shun... —tembló Tatsumi, quien no tenía más guión que ese—Si su hermano llegan a enterarse.  
—Tontuelo —susurró con una sonrisa mientras la mano seguía recorriendo ese ostentoso cuerpo que era fruto de sus más bajos deseos—No te preocupes, lucharé por este amor. No me importa que ambos seamos hombres, no me importa lo que digan mi hermano... yo... yo... necesito tenerlo en mi boca...  
—¡¿QUÉ?! —explotó Tokumaru acomodándose nervioso en la tina, cuando la mano curiosa de Shun llego al miembro desnudo.  
—Sí. Tengo muchas fantasías que quiero cumplirlas contigo. No me animo a confesarlas; pero una de ellas es esa. Quiero tener tu pedazo en mi boca. He comprendido que por más que salga a buscarlo a la calle, no es lo mismo. Por más de que hayan entrado ciento de pedazos en mi boca, no puedo alejar de mi mente ese único deseo.  
—Señorito Shun. ¿Usted hace esas cosas? —preguntó pasmado, no se esperaba algo así del niño kínder de la casa.  
—Sí. He llegado a pagar para poder tener un miembro en mi boca. Sé que quizás sea algo enfermo, pero salgo todas las noches en busca de eso. ¿Comprendes que en verdad lo necesito? Quizás esté enfermo, pero tú eres mi cura...  
—¡¡¡Shun!!! —gritó Saori con los nervios crispados. Alertada por Ikki fue en busca de Andrómeda—¡¿Por qué has encadenado a tu hermano desnudo en mi cama?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Ven aquí! 

Se escapó preso del pánico por la ventana justo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dando paso a una furiosa y desencajada Diosa de la sabiduría con un báculo en la mano. Se aseguró del estado de Tatsumi mientras echaba un vistazo a la ventana entreabierta antes de irse. 

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tatsumi?  
—Je, je, je, —contestó ¿Contestó? El aludido con una risa nerviosa—Je, bien, je, bien, sí, Je, je, je…

…

Saori se encargó de mantenerlos a todos alejados de Tatsumi lo que quedó del día, pero a la noche fue otra historia. Seiya siendo el más chico de todos fue el más inteligente (contrario a lo que todos esperarían de él) y aguardando a que morfeo atrapara a los habitantes de la mansión fue en busca de su sex simbol. 

El Pegasus se preparó para esa noche (EL HORROR) Llevando puesto consigo una tanga atigrada con una leyenda que decía: “Insértelo aquí” en la parte trasera y una flecha que indicaba claramente cierto agujero. 

El morocho se metió al cuarto del Señor Tokumaru y acostándose a su lado intentó despertarlo con besos en toda su pelada. 

—¡Señorito Seiya! ¿¡Usted también!? —exclamó al borde de las lagrimas. Eso ya era demasiado.  
—Tómame, Tatsumi. Aprovechemos este momento. Quiero entregarte mi virginidad —rogó, arrojándose sobre la cama y cayendo con el pesado cuerpo boca abajo, ya que Tatsumi había huido del lugar antes de que el pequeño impactara contra él.  
—Pero Señorito Seiya, yo no puedo hacer algo así... —se disculpó arrodillado en la cama.  
—Oh, vamos, Tatsu. No sea malo... —se quejó ronroneando mientras sacudía el trasero invitando al hombre que observaba, asustado, toda la surrealista situación.  
—Señorito, si Saori lo ve así —Tatsumi leyó la inscripción en aquella ropa interior. Asqueado quedó.  
—Lo sé... —reconoció volteando—sé que debes tener muchas conquistas. Que no te debe faltar un buen cuerpo; pero te juro que daré lo mejor de mí para satisfacerte. Por favor no me rechaces —suplicó con un lastimero sollozo muy poco masculino. 

Tatsumi iba a excusarse, sin embargo no lo necesitó, pues la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando entrever a una muchacha con un báculo en su mano y vestida solo con un camisón que decía: “I love Tatsu”. Sin remordimientos, la Diosa elevo el arma y lanzó un fino rayo dorado que impactó en el cuerpo de su guerrero más fiel a la par que exclamaba: 

—¡ESTOY CANSADA DE TODOS USTEDES! ¡TATSUMI Y SU PELADA ERÓTICA ES MÍO! ¡SOLO MÍO!... 

Una diosa enojada era algo temible, el Señor Tokumaru no pudo rechazar a la mujer a la cual servía y, mientras el cuerpo inerte de Seiya yacía sin vida sobre la cama, la mansión era pleno caos con todos despiertos por el alboroto. Shun llorando y diciendo que estaba embarazado de Tatsumi, Ikki gritando como podía ser posible si era hombre y el Cisne alegando que Andrómeda era mujer (Sí, Andrómeda; pero Shun era hombre) la muchacha de cabellos violetas tomó a su hombre de un brazo y lo arrastró. 

Solo quedaba una opción, pues Saori comprendió que tendría que luchar contra todos sus guerreros si no tomaba una decisión pronto. Así que sin vueltas llevó a Tatsumi hasta un castillo alto, muy alto, y lo encerró en él, siendo custodiado eternamente por un dragón, que no... no era Shiryu. Y lo sometió cada noche de su vida a sus más bajos instintos. 

Y comieron perdices, colorín colorado este cuento, gracias a los Dioses, ha acabado (Como Saori mientras cabalgaba frenéticamente a su pelado sensual). 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> DISC.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
